In general, an electronic device is a device that executes a specific function according to a loaded program, such as a home appliance, an electronic note, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop computer, an in-vehicle navigator, and the like. For example, these electronic devices may output stored information visually or audibly. Along with an increase in the integration level of the electronic devices and the increasing popularity of ultra-high-speed, large-capacity wireless communication, various functions are currently being loaded in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, an entertainment function such as gaming, a multimedia function such as music/video play, a communication and security function for mobile banking, a scheduling function, and an electronic wallet function as well as a communication function have been integrated in a single electronic device.
When the entertainment function and the multimedia function are used, the video quality and sound quality of an output of an electronic device may be a criteria for users' satisfaction. The video quality may be ensured through a large-screen, high-resolution display panel, and the sound quality may be ensured through a speaker having uniform output power in a low frequency band.
A small-sized electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal may have limitations in improving video quality and sound quality. For example, as a sound space gets narrow, sound may be weakened in the low frequency band of the audible frequency band. For example, because a sufficient sound space (e.g., a physical space and/or a mechanical space) is required to reinforce low-frequency-band sound, it may be very difficult to improve the sound quality of the small-sized electronic device. As an alternative, a speaker device connectable to the electronic device wirelessly and/or by cable may be used.
The speaker device may include a passive speaker having a heavy diaphragm to generate sound in the low frequency band. However, the speaker device may be vibrated by vibration of the passive speaker that generates sound, thereby disturbing music listening or video viewing. Although the vibration of the speaker may be mitigated by making the passive speaker less heavy, the low-frequency-band sound may be weakened.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.